GN Drive
Description & Characteristics A GN Drive is a semi-perpetual generator, scaled for installation in a mobile suit, which harnesses the byproducts of baryonic decay as an energy source. Like every other power source, a GN Drive has a limited moment-by-moment output; however due to its very nature a GN Drive will continue to supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time, so long as the GN drive is not pushed to breaking limits. Within the context of mobile suit combat, it affords a unit the benefit of an inexhaustible power supply. The non-existent heat signature of its internal processes, combined with the GN Particle emissions, give any unit with a GN Drive a potent mix of stealth and ECM characteristics; neither the GN Drive nor any thruster emissions can be seen by infrared sensors and the GN Particles scatter radar and disrupt long range communications. GN Drives were developed in total secrecy by the Crimson Flame's science division allies, who zealously guarded their monopoly over this powerful technology. Every member of Crimson Flame will go to great lengths to protect the secrets of the GN Drive's workings, up to and including the sacrifice of their own lives if necessary. Due to its complexity in creation as well as the concern that more Drives will increase the probability of technology being leaked, only 5 GN Drives were created and parts of their engineering secrets were omitted, even to Crimson Flame's engineers. As a result, under normal circumstances not even Crimson Flame could successfully recreate a new GN Drive should a solar furnace be lost in combat. Core Components ;*Flywheel :The flywheel system is a system of funnels that spin throughout the GN Drive. They absorb the photons within the GN drive power plant by spinning the funnels inwards and spewing GN Particles through the vent of the GN Drive outward. Thus creating a high propulsion system. ;*GN Generation Furnace :One of the core components of a GN Drive, the GN Generation Furnace harnesses energy to produce GN Particles. ;*Stability Control :The Stability Control is the "brain" of a GN Drive, regulating the Drive's output. It is likely where the software and mechanisms for GN Repose, Trans-Am itself and the GN drive burst mode are to be found. This is also the likely location of the Black Box, as it could be reasonably assumed that it would always stay with the GN Drive. ;*Topological Defect (TD) Blanket :The TD Blanket module is the special key component used in the five GN Drives. Its true nature is unclear other than that it is the key to an infinite source of energy, similar to a carburetor. What is known, however, is that a GN Drive is unable to harness topological defects for energy without a TD Blanket System Features ;*Black Box :The black box was a hidden system within the GN Drives. The box sat silent while it waited for a signal from Aeolia Schenberg, or more precisely, the cessation of a signal. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Twin Drive System History Development The theory behind the GN Drive and its initial design were created by Aeolia Schenberg more than 200 years before Crimson Flame revealed it's use. While Aeolia was the one who created the base theory of the GN Drive, it would not be until years after his death that Crimson Flame's allied scientists discovered that the GN Drives were impossible to create as designed without Jupiter, which was needed for its massive gravity well. The GN Drive's blueprints were stored within Aeolia Schenberg's files except for the knowledge and design of the TD Blanket, which was presumably handed down from each head engineer to their successor. Aeolia also kept the designs for the Trans-Am and Twin Drive Systems in hidden, inaccessible files as trump cards should something interfere with his Plan's progress. Roughly 30 years after the alliance of Schenberg and Crimson Flame, a crew of scientists was publicly sent on a manned mission to Jupiter, although the official reason for the expedition is unknown. After the arduous journey to Jupiter, the group devoted 20 years to the manufacturing of the GN Drives. By that time, nearly one third of the crew's members had been lost. After their completion, the GN Drives were sent back to Earth via unmanned capsules. Many years later, the existence of the GN Drive and GN Particles would be revealed to the world when Crimson Flame began joining in the war with Mobile Suits. Category:Technology Category:Crimson Flame